1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus capable of processing a video stream to be displayed as an image and a control method thereof, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus, in which, when a video stream of content data protected by digital rights management (DRM) is decrypted and displayed as an image, the decrypted content data is prevented from leakage (from being compromised) due to hacking, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus processes an image signal/video data received from the exterior in accordance with various video processing processes. The image processing apparatus may display an image based on the processed video data on its own display panel, or output the processed image signal to another display apparatus provided with a panel so that on the corresponding display apparatus can display an image based on the processed image signal. That is, the image processing apparatus may include the panel capable of displaying an image or include no panel as long as it can process the video data. For example, the former may include a television (TV), and the latter may include a set-top box.
With development of technology, content data of high resolution and ultra-high definition (UHD) has been provided to the image processing apparatus through analog/digital communication. Such content data may be allowed to be copied/duplicated freely, or its copyright may be protected by digital rights management (DRM). The DRM may be achieved in various forms, and is basically provided to prevent an unauthorized third party from duplicating content data of the image processing apparatus without permission. For example, a content provider provides the content data encrypted by the DRM technology to the image processing apparatus, and the image processing apparatus decrypts the content data with a secret key for decryption so that an image can be displayed based on the decrypted content data. The image processing apparatus cannot display an image of the encrypted content data without the secret key.
The image processing apparatus has to prevent content data, to which the DRM is applied, from being duplicated and leaking to an external apparatus whereas the corresponding content data is allowed to be decoded in the image processing apparatus and displayed as an image. However, if any restriction is not set to operations of internal configurations of the image processing apparatus, it is impossible to prevent the content data from leaking to the exterior. Accordingly, the image processing apparatus may need a configuration and design for protecting the content data.